


Inkspray

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [12]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Her computer breaks down.





	Inkspray

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 176 - character: Fumio

It's a long day. The computer only blinks weakly in the summer heat.

Futase watches Fumio keep scribbling. Even though there's sweat on her papers. Even though the fan is creaking on its last legs. Even though outside of the room, there's no noise at all when there had been noise only an hour or so before.

Futase knows that Fumio has no headphones to block it out and is ignoring everything with willpower and intensity alone.

"Hey," she says. "Can we go outside? It's hot, isn't it?"

"Mm."

The same response as an hour ago. The same response for the past few days, only changed by forced sleep, food, and bathroom breaks. She's going to crack soon. There will be a nice long mark down her face and chest and Fumio's resolve will crumble. And the countdown will start. She's sorry. She's so sorry. She doesn't want it. But Futase knows it will happen.

"Hey." Futase makes her voice more forceful. "Let's go see if we can fix your computer."

Fumio looks up, a broken puppy desperate for love and smiles. She nods. "Okay."

Maybe, at least, she can delay it for a little while.


End file.
